Hijack (reboot) (filming)
Opening Ring Ring Ring... Siren sound from the view of a muscular sleeping bare back man. He slowly touches his smart phone, and see it is ringing the morning alarm. N is bareback and is brushing his teeth, looking straight to the mirror and listening to the news from his smart phone " The Secretary of the Ho Chi Minh city Party Committee is having a meeting with the delegate of the Nation Project Xuyen Viet to proceed its progress. For nearly 1 year, there are many protest through the city due to the late progess of the project which is causing terrible traffic jam in several street junction from Le Van Duyet street to Tran Quang Dieu street" " On the related new to education, high school entrance exam from minister of education in Tien Giang are causing difficulties for many high school in the province. The number of students...." N turns of the cell phone and walks back to his room. Later, he walks out of the house in a white shirt with a black tie. N is on the motor cycle to work. He is stuck in the traffic jam. We can see the Xuyen Viet street is under construction. He is stuck in the line of hundred of motor cycle are waiting on the street. From this view we can see many workers are smoking, some are having their quick break fast with bread. The sound of siren are covering the whole air. In the opposite of the street, a middle age through out a bucket of water to the street. Nearby, a middle age woman are scream at several worker. She is angrily pointing her finger to several cement platform. but we can only see this from the view of N. N is interrupted by the siren of the man behind, he turns back and suddenly recognise that it's time to go. He enters the office in vest like Mike Banning. He works in the office like Mike. N is looking tiredly through the window then look back at his computer with many graph of stock market. Many people around are speaking, while N is tiredly looking at the chart on his computer and ruffle his face. Scene changes to N walking in the balcony of the company with a cup of water in his hand and his tired face. He sits back in his chair, and keeps on observing the stock graph. Scene changes to a woman (Xuan) wearing black, tight office dress, sitting in the cafe facing Nguyen Hue walking street with a Macbook in front of her and a cup of coffee nearby. She is typing something on her computer. We can see from the front view of her, not the screen of her Macbook. A dimming black jacket man is walking toward her from behind. He quickly puts a dumb phone in her table and quickly go away. She nervously looks at the phone. Scene changes to the view of her mac book screen. It's a messenger chat and several opened terminal with running process. She opened a software in her computer, she takes out a smart phone from her phone. She finds something on it and then types in the coordinate on her computer software It appears several screen from security camera in her place. Scene then zoom out that Xuan is watching people around, all are speaking and no one care. She grabs the phone and quickly plug in the USB cable. She sees several videos, She wears a headphone and starts opening one. It shows a grey screen like in the interrogation room, a muscular man is being tided with 2 hand up by the chain. 3 men surround, one man kick the tied man. His face is bleeding. The other man kick on this man. Camera changes to her face, she grabs her mouth in shock, seems like she is feeling worry for this man. Camera zoom to this video, we can dimly see the face of N. She turns it off and open another video. It's a view from the CCTV, N is walking around in his office and reading a report. A man enter, N shakes his hand. Suddenly, this dumb phone has an incoming phone call, Xuan grabs it and answer " Hello" " Good morning, Xuan" (English) " I have watched all the videos you have sent me" " He is excluded form the agency" (The man) " I know" " To the best of our intel, you still have contact with him" " Yes, because we live in the same city. He still loves me, Now he has a stable job, and we can...." " No, we want you to separate from him, he won't last for long with this job." Then the phone call ended. Xuan surprising looks at the phone In the evening Scene changes to N, he is looking at the clock in the computer and tiredly leans on the chair. In the evening, n goes back homw Stuck in the traffic jam Back home. Take off hia suit to put on the hanger/hooker. Through the window. A middle age couple is having a terrible quarrel. Scene change to N watching a news on his computer And eating a sandwich News... the futite of bitcoin crptocurrency is.... Protestant against the new government urban policy is rising Downstairs, the middle age landlord couple are watching stupid comedy and smiling loudly. Back to N in he stair. He heard their laughing noise N is doing push up at might, while listening to the news from his cell phone " Special force has just successfully arrest and terminate 3 ton of cocaine imported from Golden Triangle" ... (news about drug dealer) " Drug dealer are rising in Vietnam" N is having a bath, scene show he let water pouring down to this bare back, while he touches his hands on the wall of the bathroom. He closes his eyes and remember to the flash back. Flashback: he is tided with his 2 hands up by the chain (like in the video) 3 men nearby, a man punches him in the face. He spits out some blood. The other man pull up his leg to gain momentum then strongly kick in his belly, his kick makes N circle around. N scream a little after this kick The left man moves to him and slightly slaps in his face " How did you get there ? " (Spanish, Vietnamese subtitle) N spits blood on this man's face. The left man kick on his belly. N circle around again. " We need your cooperation" (Spanish) " Your team are all caught. You have nothing left to hide" " I don't understand what you're talking about" (English) The other man kick on his belly Scene changes to N in the bathroom, he touches on his belly. Scene changes to N walking out from the bathroom while wiping his hair by the towel. He brushes his teeth and is looking straight to the mirror. He also listen to the audio book " voice from English version: A confession of an economic hitman" (we can only see this book name in his smart home) Then he walks to his bed room. N is bare back and lying on the bed He opens his smart phone and chat with a woman (Xuan avatar) on messenger From this scene, we can other previously sent message... good night from both him and Xuan He types "Good night, my sweat heart" Scene changes to the typing icon from Xuan "Good night" " I miss you so much" N " I miss you, too. Good night" " (Heart icon from N)" Then he turns of the messenger and opnes an igconition tab. He enter Xvideos address and start watching porn Then, he is finger his cock and start masturbating. His dream A jeep is driving in the dessert. There are several explosion nearby, while the jeep keep on driving. Several soldiers are running from behind the jeep, they form the line knee down and shoot continuously to the jeep. Agent N is inside the jeep, sitting next to him is a dead Mexican man, with multiple gun wound on his body. N is holding the wheel and keeps on driving. Scene changes to N, who is in black, overcoat vest inside a room, facing an old man. Xuan is standing near him in black office dress from behind The old man hand over him a report paper with a Confidential Icon (Vietnamese). Scene to N and Xuan speaking outside the room "Xuan, please trust me. I don't review any thing about our black ops" (Vietnamese) Back to N, is driving on the jeep, a group of soldier are running toward his jeep. N lower his right hand while his left is still holding the wheel, he takes out the MP5. He violently opnes the door of the jeep and shoot continously to the soldier moving to him from the left. They all fall down while some manage to shoot to his jeep. N nodes down to dodge the bullet while it hit the dead body of the Mexican man. His jeep keeps driving and there are several explosion around. Suddenly, his jeep's wheel is exploded, His jeep is reeling and circle around. He parks and opens the door to get out. He quickly runs to the front of the jeep to hide, the soldier from behind shoot continuously to him but the bullet all hit the jeep and cause sparkling. N leans out from the jeep and shoot to the soldier running to him from behind but none bullet hit them, he leans back to the jeep. Suddenly, several smoke grenade are thrown to him. Scene changes to several soldiers are approaching the smoke. The smoke then exhausted and N is putting his 2 hands up while hundreds of soldiers are pointing their gun to him Scene changes to N with the bleeding face in the interrogation room with 3 men " You know about our connection to the army. If you tell me how did you get that information and how did you know this place, we will let you die smoothly, a peaceful death. If not, you will die painfully, after we take out every nail in your finger, then every teeth in your mouth, and you will tell us what we want." (Spanish) " I don't understand what you're talking about" (English) This man looks straight to N's bleeding face " We didn't find your face in any secret operative archive that we have. CIA, MSS Chinese, KCIA Korea, or FSB. We will find it out soon." (English) N is bleeding and keeps looking straight to this man. " You're a brave man. As an intelligence officer, I reall appreciate this, but I also have to remind you that we have arrest all people in your team" (English) Then the man turns back "Bring him in" (Spanish) The door is opened and a naked man with his bleeding mouth and finger is brought in, followed with a man like a nurse in a bloody apron with a steering wheel with several nippers. The miserable man is shove to fall in the ground. " You know him ?" (Spanish) N remains silence " He has told us all he knows about you" (Spanish) N remains silence " You have nothing else to hide. You understand what I say. You're a well train secret agent and you speak Spanish fluently" (Spanish) N remains silence The miserable man looks up at N " I'm sorry, Mr. Hoang. I can't withstand. I'm so sorry" (Vietnamese) " I know" N says (Vietnamese) The man " I'm a man that keep my word. I have told you that I will let the man that let we know the truth die smoothly and quickly" (Spanish) This man quickly takes out the gun in his pocket and shoots the miserable man in the head. Then he backs to N " Do I have your attention now ?" (Spanish) N remains silence and keeps looking at the dead miserable man. " OK, good" The man says when seeing N doesn't say anything He moves to the table with several nippers " Thanks to him (the dead man), we know you work for a private intelligence company, your organization recruit this man in Vietnam and bring him here to back your telecommunication system" (Spanish) This man speaks while choosing and preparing nipper " He thinks that you might be born in Vietnam, South Vietnam. Am I right, Mr D4 ?" Then this man turn back to look straight to N after choosing a satisfied nipper. N keeps looking straight straight to this man. 1 muscular man standing near N continuously punches in his belly while the left man grabs the chain that tided his hand. The interrogate man is holding the nipper and looks at N. Wake up The interrogate man is looking at N. The sound of morning alarm is start to get bigger. Scene changes to the sleeping N, he quickly grabs the phone to turn off the alarm. He quickly jumps out of the bed. N hits the motorcycle. While the motor cycle is grabbing his shoulder, He remember the past N kill all the men in the room and escape Destroy the construction Due to thousand hundref of street blockong due to traffjc jam... as james defeat several citizen before due to traffic jam .... n imfiltrate airport to steal airjet to bomb tje street ... N see the crisis of the society as there are ao many citizen and the government fail to solve the problem N also suffer from crime activities of cartel So he steal jet to kill cartel Sorry He steal weapon wnter cartel den and kill them N is swimming desperatesly in mha trang sea and is later recruit in movie thw recruit .... N is swuming desperatedly with the burning hoiae of the gang from behind --------- N is stressed due to multiple client request in his company N heard news about airjet qctivity He take out the strange map to search for this This airport Then he start his plan .... In the next morning At night N has dream abput his past as an agent All niight mare Whoch make him.eake up late Tge next morning James is stuck im the traffic jam He tries to speed up for nit getting late His suddenly hit by a careless.motorcycle pass by This man angtily grab his shoulder. N immefiayrl grab this.man hamd and blow in his neck This man ... du loang ginag and can t reaxt N bqck yo his moyorcycle and keep on running This man stand for a while youchrs gis neck and later fall in the gtound .... N is actuallu a killimg macgine N arrivr late at work While hia boss is speaking to other staff . N arrive He is complained Also edit thay there is a gay in n room tjst usalky has gossip with other woman in the copmaby ..... N is stress Because he doesn t have perssion to access a file as the man give gik access doesm ho yo wotk But he is complain ny the boss for that At work james also have the new gossip form the gay colleague that there might be protest due to the xuyen viet project James meet xuan at van hanh mall But dhe is follow by several guys Jaes kill.them at tge car park A woman see that Whem james ia about to kill thst young woman yo cover up but he is intecept by a sexuroty guaed He goes on the war to kill thia security guard He cokes home but the road is block due to the protest N is amgtult and kill.several guy police security guard At home...n has info aboug the airjet While planning to steal the jet to bomb the construct ge is distract by his landlord He takes out the gun and angrily kill them Bakc yo work tge mext day He goes to work to kill the gay coleague When seijg this gay go to the toiler. Ge emter and kill this mam and enter up.killing several men in the office While on the balxony he kill otger several men He kill the secuirty guqrd Then he backnhome and take the weapon Ge travelnto the garage Get a bullet proof car.toninfiltrate the airpport .... Category:Film making